Can't Get You Outta My Life, section 1
by Hyperactiveboi
Summary: Izzie has a surprise waiting for her today, Meredith is in danger, and George gets an unwelcome visitor.


Meredith walked through Seattle Grace as she was paged on an incoming case. She went to a room and saw Dr. Bailey standing over the bed of a woman with blonde hair. She was very bruised and kept looking around frightened.

"Meredith Stevens, 42. She's suffering from hallucinations. Meredith this is one of our interns. She's going to be helping you from now on, if you need anything ask her ok." Said Dr. Bailey.

"no it's not ok. She's here but she's not here, she's everywhere, and she's nowhere. She is coming for a girl, she is coming for Meredith. Meredith needs to run away, Meredith needs to hide."

Yelled Meredith as she was straining in her bed, Grey noticed that she was strapped down.

"Who, who is coming for you?" asked Bailey.

Meredith shook her head.

"No, not me. Another Meredith, a Meredith grey.

Outside the room Meredith and Bailey were talking.

"What's wrong with her." Meredith asked.

"We won't know that until we can run some tests but I understand that that was disturbing for you so go, shepherd needs some help on his surgery, send O' Malley down.

Meredith nodded and left. Bailey looked through the glass on the door at her patient; she was still struggling to be free. Suddenly she stopped moving completely and just tilted her head to the side. Bailey rushed in and checked her neck. No pulse. She called in the code.

"You have any surgeries today yang?" asked Alex as he was in the locker room.

"Please, it's my day today, I am getting into a surgery." Yang replied.

" What is it?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna tell you."

Meredith entered the locker room.

"George, bailey wants you, it looks like she has a psych patient but we still don't know what's wrong with her, she freaked the hell out of me."

"What's the patients name?" asked Izzie.

"Meredith Stevens."

Izzie looked shocked at the name.

The chief was examining the board as Dr. Shepherd came around the corner.

"Good morning chief" said Derek.

"Shepherd, you have a surgery in less than an hour, correct?" asked the chief.

"That's right; I just need to find my intern."

"right, a woman came in earlier, I need your help with her."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's been talking about weird phone calls, threats of murder, threats of assault."

"Hallucinations?"

"We thought so, until she mentioned that the threats were directed to Meredith Grey."

"Meredith? Where is she?"

"Bailey has her on a case."

"are the police on the way? Does she know who sent the threats."

"they are, and she knows, but mainly because she's the one who's sending them."

"What's her name?"

"Jennifer Casey."

"I got to find Meredith, where is bailey?"

"Second floor."

Dr. Bailey walked out of the room along with the code team. They had just revived Meredith. She saw Izzie coming towards her.

"Izzie, I thought I told Grey to send O' Malley."

"You did he's coming but I heard your patient was Meredith Stevens."

"You know her?"

Izzie walked towards the door and looked inside. She closed her eyes which were tearing and looked at Dr. Bailey.

"It's my mom."

"Callie!" called George. He ran down the hallway to her.

"Hey, there's something I have to tell you."

"I have to hurry, Bailey needs me, what's the page for."

"There's someone I would like you to meet, but I have to warn you do not mention…"

"CALLIE!" a man yelled from across the hall, he came up and hugged Callie while she was laughing.

"Whoa, whoa!" yelled George and he pulled them apart, he looked angrily at the guy.

"Who the hell is this?" George asked Callie.

Callie looked surprised, "George, meet my father."

George gave a scared look slowly to Mr. Torres.

"HI I'm sorry, I'm George O' Malley."

"So, I take it you're the boy who's with my little girl."

"Um well yeah but not only." George started.

"Do you mind if I ask you a couple of questions?" interrupted Mr. Torres.

"Uh questions well actually I need," Callie shook her head viciously behind her father, "Uh sure."

"how would you describe yourself George?"

"Uh well I'm a pretty god guy, my father just…" George started.

"Not very humble of you." Mr. Torres quickly said.

"I'm sorry." George said.

"Humble, an adjective, mean not full of yourself, you're a doctor aren't you smart, I expect you to know that."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Bit of a pushover aren't you how do you expect to support my daughter like that?"

"Um I don't really,"

"So what are you're intentions with my daughter?"

"I'm sorry, intentions?"

"Yes you know intentions, do you plan to marry her ever, have kids, intention!"

"Well didn't she…"

"We'll be right back dad." Callie said and she pulled George around the corner.

"He doesn't know we're married."

"Well…no."

"Callie!"

"I'm sorry I just didn't know how he'd react."

"Well great now you know, he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, or he could grow out of it over time."

"Well I don't have time to give right now, I have to go see Bailey, she's already going to be on my back about being late."

George heads down the hallway and Callie goes back with her dad.

Addison was walking away from the nurses counter when Mark came up to her.

"Hey sweetie."

"Don't call me that."

"Come on, you can't say you don't have feelings for me anymore, what about last night."

"Last night was a mistake."

"Didn't seem like one. Come on what was last night to you."

"I was dehydrated, you were a sip, trust me I want my glass of water now, you can leave."

"Just wait eventually you'll be back in my hands."

"With your luggage."

"I'm not leaving."

"Why, why aren't you leaving." Addison stopped now and faced him.

"There are still reasons to stay."

"No there are not, you're not getting me, I am lost to you. There is no way you are getting Chief, you don't have a chance."

"Well what makes you think you have a chance?"

"Burke was clear shot but was not chosen, Derek has a chance and I'm only a few months behind him, so I have a chance too. But you, you don't even have a real contract here."

"The chief made a verbal one with me."

"Well I have a written one; actions speak louder than words Mark. Just go, I have to work on my patient."

Christina and Alex come around the corner.

"Hey you," mark points to Karev, " I've got a case if you want on."

Alex looked at him, "Actually I'm on Dr. Montgomery's service right now."

"It's ok you can go if you want." Addison said.

"No it's alright." Alex said.

Mark looked at both of them, "Fine, maybe not next time."

Mark walked away.

"You really didn't have to do that, but come on in."

She opened the door and there was a girl there.

"Hi, how many doctors do I need?"

"Well actually these are interns they're here to learn, but if it makes you uncomfortable..."

"No, no it's fine, but should I be worried?"

"Well we have to wait for the test results, but your baby should be fine."

"What happened?" ask Yang.

"Maria here was attacked by someone and fell down the stairs. Her neighbor called the ambulance and she seems to be fine and her baby seems to be to but we still want to check."

"Do you know who attacked you?" asked Alex.

"No, but I'm pretty sure it was a girl, when I was pushed I reached behind me and pulled something out of a purse."

"Did you give what you pulled out to the paramedics; the police could use it as evidence." Yang said.

"No, I still have it right here." She pulled out a note.

"Ok Yang take this down to the nurses and tell them to call the police, give them that."

She passed the paper to Yang and yang looked at it.

"Dr. Montgomery…" Yang said.

"Yes?"

"Look." Yang gave her the note.

"It's a list of five names that are scratched out." Addison said.

"Yeah, apparently I'm the fourth." Said the girl on the bed

"Look at the fifth name." Yang said.

"Meredith Grey."


End file.
